The Red Thief
by HPJ-kittycat
Summary: Annabeth Chase was one of the nerdiest girls at Goode High School, however behind her goody too shoes facade, she was secretly the Red Thief, a mysterious and elusive master thief. However with mounting police pressure, high school drama and a strange stalker in the shadows, will she be able to keep her secret?
1. Prologue Part 1

_London Central Police Station_

_15:34pm_

_Interrogation Room 1_

A small lanky boy sat in the dark, damp room, glaring at the police officers opposite him, who were staring at him the way cheetahs stare at their prey as they stalked it through the dusty, hot savannah. In the dim glow of the room, the boys pale skin was alabaster white and the heavy bags on his eyes screamed out. He was thin and tiny, he was a delicate tree in the midst of a tornado, and he didn't look like he had eaten in years let alone days. Despite his emaciated figure the boy radiated an aura of strength and, 'you don't want to mess with me', and, PC Fiona Harbridge noted with more than a hint of distaste his preference of dark, mostly black clothing, which only created more contrasted with his deathly pale skin. Today he was wearing black converse, black jeans and a grey tee-shirt and a long black coat. His appearance and facial features did nothing to combat the feeling of death and despair that surrounded him. His mouth was thin and pale and pulled into a harsh line as his inky black eyes surveyed the two police officers watching him hungrily. His hair was the deepest, darkest black and it was thick and tousled like he had just been pulled out of bed by two police officers way too early in the morning, oh wait! He had. Overall Nico Di Angelo was not happy.

"So, '_Whisperer_'" Sgt Gareth McLaughlin, with a slight sneer at his name, "What do you know about the Red Thief?"


	2. Prologue Part 2

**(Forgot to mention last chapter this story is set in Britain, as I don't really know about American places and especially the school system, so if you don't know what something means just PM me, Four quick notes- We don't have elementary or middle schools in Britain, we have primary schools (ages 4-11) and Secondary/High/Grammar Schools (11- 16) after that we have Sixth Form (16-18)- Also Year 9 is for 13-14 year olds and Year 10 is for 14-15 year olds. Nico is in Year 9 and everyone else is in Year 10.**

* * *

><p>Nico scowled at the mention of the hated name. He called himself the Whisperer sometimes, but his most well-known moniker was the Ghost King. With a skill of being able to hide in the shadows, Nico was famous at school; did you think your boyfriend was cheating on you? Pay Nico to spy on him and find out the truth. Did you want revenge on a mean girl? Pay Nico to find out a humiliating secret.<p>

Because of this Nico was both feared and revered in the Goode High community, and so left him alone unless they were giving him a job. Not that he minded at all, he wasn't exactly a social butterfly and he much preferred the peace and isolation instead of the mindless chatter. However it seemed his skills were becoming more and more well known outside of school as now the police had dragged Nico from his lovely, warm comfy bed at like 1pm (practically dawn for Nico) and plonked him in a disgusting cell like room.

However he scowled at the mention of the Red Thief, although he prided himself on being able to get the dirt on anyone there were two that had evaded him, Annabeth Chase and the Red Thief. Annabeth was a quiet girl at his school that, who had simply gone home and studied till like 9 at night, he wasn't bothered about her; he figured she just had a stick too far up her ass to do anything interesting.

The Red Thief however bothered him. She obviously had lots of secrets that no one had found out in the entire year, since she had first emerged stealing one of the hands off the Big Ben Clock. It had been major headline news and ever since the Red Thief, as the media had dubbed her and she started to call herself, had been stealing, and even crazier bringing back the next night, parts of major landmarks and leaving a small red owl symbol as a calling card. Her first stunt had been accompanied by three other people however ever since she had operated on her own, although her one of her three accomplices might accompany her from time to time.

Ever since he had been obsessed with trying to discover her identity, as well of those of the other three people, however she had always managed to evade him. That was all going to change now. He smirked, he now had police backing, and she had nowhere left to run.


End file.
